It begins all over again
by naomi.mejia.773
Summary: Ok, hi! I wrote this story because Final Fantasy IX is my favorite game. Like I don't know how to tell exactly why I love this game. So I thought what if I make a fanfic of what would have happened after Zidane and Garnet live their happily ever after and have kids. The story is in their first child Giselle Alexandrios and their second child Jenna. So I hope you enjoy my fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are.

Chapter 1

New beinings

It's was May 11th and Zidane was pacing back and forth worried sick about Dagger. The couple came to Madain Sari for there anniversary, which was in two days. On top of that they were expecting a baby to pop up at any moment. Eiko who was seating in her seat asking her father (The Regnant of Lindblum) Cid "When can we go home." over and over again. Vivi was also with them. Once he saw the airship that hold the Regnant, lady Hilda (Eiko's mother), Dagger, Zidane and, the new baby. He had to leave the Black Mage village and go to Condo Pete. Luckily he was picked up after he left the Black Mage village so he wouldn't had to fight allot of monsters. Lani and Amarnt were also there with all of the moggles. Zidane was way to deep in his thoughts. He was thinking of what to name the baby when he finally found the perfect name, Lady Hilda came in calling only Zidane. Zidane had a worry look on his face when Hilda called his name. She spoke in a soft voice and said "Congrats Zidane you now have a healthy-" She was cut off by Zidane and said that he wanted to be surprised when he enters the room. Lady Hilda asked if that's what he wanted. After that Zidane slowly entered the room. He was shocked to see his sister and her husband there waiting for the doctors. Awhile back he got a invitation for her wedding. At 1st Zidane was happy that his sister found someone, but when he saw that her husband looked exactly like a genome. He quickly ran of to the the Black Mage. When he got there he learned that Garland created people exactly like him but different. Traits where different they had curly hair and brown eyes. That was the only difference between them. Apparently Garland want the Solnems and Genomes to mate so that they can make a whole new race called Solomens. They got married two months before him and Dagger. When Garnet found out she was pregnant that's when Mikoto also found out she was pregnant but never told Zidane. Now here they are with a shocked Zidane staring at his little sister.

"Hello brother, nice to see you again." The genome said to her older brother.

Zidane tried to play it cool, but he just couldn't hide it very well. "Hey Mikoto." Her husband Dan was explaining that he and Mikoto sent a letter but the moggle they gave it must have lost it while running from monsters. "Zidane..." The voice had came from the pale looking queen. Zidane had just realized that he had been ignoring the queen and focusing on his little sister. "What is it dear?" Zidane asked.

Dagger explains what had happened and sent Zidane flying back down to reality. After that was done the Moggles came and took Mikoto and Dan into another room. Now that Zidane and Garnet were alone they started to come up with names for the baby. "How about Jenna Tribal Alexendrois." Zidane rejected the name and all the other names after that. That's when the Doctor Tot came into the room with the baby girl. "Here you go you two. A new addition to your family." The Doc said while handing them their new born child. The Doctor soon left to get the others in the other room so they can see the baby. Eiko of course was the first one in the room. Then followed Doctor Tot, Vivi, Amarent, Lani, Hilda, and Cid. They all gathered around the couple and the new baby. Eiko of course started to ask questions like were do babes come from? and what not. Cid just ignore the question. "So what are you going to name the baby?" Lady Hilda asked the young couple. Garnet was going to say the name she picked out but Zidane spoke and said "Her name is Giselle Tribal Alexendriaos." From that point that was how Giselle Tribal's Journey begun.


	2. Chapter 2

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are.

Chapter 2

Where it starts

Giselle woke up early and felt like she was gonna puke. She couldn't remember a thing that happened last night. There was a slight knock on the door. "Can I come in?" The voice came from her younger sister Jenna Tribal. She was the same as her but younger and had that little girl cuteness. Giselle wasn't sure if it was her natural rosy cheeks or her adorable freckles. She was almost the same as her but she had long beautiful long straight hair and it was blonde like Giselle's but hers was curly. She had a tail and lovely big brown eyes. Everyone in the kingdom adored Jenna more than Giselle. In fact the town will love her better on the throne then Giselle. Jenna was hiding something behind her back. "Well, you look like your going to need this after all." She handed her a bottle. Before she drank whatever was in the bottle she examined it. She noticed that it was a potion and then she just remembered that she was going to take Jenna for her 1st time to take a look around town. She drank the potion and got up to find Jenna an outfit she can wear to go outside the castle. While she was doing that Jenna was explaining what had happened last night. She asked her older sister a question that why did she do what she did last night. Giselle stop searching for whatever she was searching for and said "Well I don't know what came across of me. How the fact that I'm going to marring the one friend I have in this world." She started to yell now. "AND BECOME QUEEN WHEN YOU GET TO LIVE YOUR DREAM AND I CAN'T!" Her sister was staring at her a little offended and sad because she can't live her dream either. "Sorry, I'm just more upset then you are about the whole me becoming a Queen thing." Giselle said to her sister and begun to search again. "What are you looking for I can help you, if that is what you wish." Jenna said now forgiving her older sister for what she said. She couldn't live her dream of protecting Alexandria by becoming the General of Alexandria. After she heard Beatrix was going to retire she asked her parents if she could be the General of Alexandria. They both said no and killed Jenna's dream. "Look for a red skirt, black knee-high boots, a white button down shirt, and a black cape." The Genome said to the younger Genome. Jenna looked for the following that Giselle had said to look for. Once they found everything Giselle left the room to tell a guard to let her Jenna to be for a couple of hours and to also tell her father and mother not to bug them. Giselle's special request she went back to the room and told Jenna to change into the outfit she gave her. While Jenna changed into her outfit so did Giselle. Giselle's outfit was a white Mage hooded jacket and Blue skinny pants with mismatch boots. Once Jenna was finished she turned around to show her sister how she looked in her outfit but found her on the ground clutching her head. "Giselle! Are you okay?! Can you hear me!?" Lady Giselle slowly got up and said she was fine she cast cure on her self. She looked her younger sister stunned of how beautiful she looked. Giselle grabbed the finish touch to her outfit and put them on. Black thick glasses. She told Jenna how she was going into town to by sleeping weed so she can put it in Zidane and Garnets cup so she can sneak on board. "How are gonna do that when Steiner is going to know someone poisoned the King and Queen. So is Beatrix she going to flip and try to find us." Jenna told Giselle. "Look Jen I was going to poison all of them including you but I was thinking that you can come with me when I escape on the Theater ship tonight." The little girl looked up at her happy. Her whole life she was coupes in the castle because after she had left Dissidia (Which made her and Giselle a lot older then they were supposed to be. Giselle was supposed to be the age 4 and Jenna was supposed to be 2. Everyone that was in Dissidia got turned into a 16, 18, or a 13 year old girl or boy.) she wanted to use that power and protect the world and her family but couldn't. "So do you want to come or not?" Her older sister said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yes a million times yes!" They keep walking until they reach an ally. There was a little boy exactly like Vivi but smaller the boy came up to them and asked them "Is one of you the hooded bandit?" Jenna remembered all the time Steiner complying that he couldn't catch the hooded bandit. Or how he got his Gil got took en away by her. That hooded bandit stole his armor. So on and so fourth.

"Who wants to know." Giselle said to the Vivi look alike.

"The guy at the ticket booth said 'Talk to the hooded bandit if you want to know about cards.' So are you the hooded bandit or not?" The kid asked her with a little attitude in his voice.

"Shh. Keep your voice down people can hear you. Yes I'm the hooded bandit. If you want to know about cards follow me." She said to the boy. The boy followed her and Jenna to a bar where they can talk freely. Giselle explained everything she knew about cards and told him if he wants to challenge her. He accepted and beat Giselle. 'This kid is good for a beginner' Thought Jenna when she saw her give him one of her cards. Then the boy left but before he left he told him that his name was Vi. "Strange name for a little Vivi look a like." Jenna said. Before the can walk any further a boy about Giselle's age ran into Giselle. The impact throw them down to there feet. Giselle got to her feet grabbed Jenna's hand and ran as quickly as possible. They saw Steiner running towards them and hid in the near by bush. "I'll tell you why we ran from Steiner and that man at the castle now come on." They walked back to the castle and climbed a rope they put so the don't have to go in the hard way. Giselle explained how she stole sleeping weed from the man they bumped into. Steiner almost saw who she really was. They quickly got changed into there pj's. Giselle went to inform the guards that they are done for whatever they were doing. When she opened the door there was Queen Garnet and King Tribal. The king did not want anybody knowing that he was Zidane Tribal. So if anything happens he can live the kingdom and only change his last name. Garnet on the other hand had a second identity. So if she has to leave the kingdom she can say that her name is Dagger. "Can we come in?" Her father asked her. "Yeah sure come on in." Giselle told them.

"You look like your out of breath?" Garnet pointed out.

Before they could ask anymore questions they saw Steiner come in mad as hell. "Zidane may I speak with you alone." The knight asked his king. "Yes let us go to the study." Zidane told him. Before he left Garnet called out to him. " Before you two go to the study to talk. Take Jenna to her room so she can change into her dress." Zidane nodded and left the room with the knight and his youngest daughter. "So are you excited for the play." Garnet asked Giselle. Giselle just nodded. There was an awkward silence in the room. Garnet broke the silence by saying "I have a present for you." She opened the door where a maid was standing with a box. The Queen grabbed the box and thanked the maid for waiting and delivering the box to her. The maid was quickly dismissed. The queen handed it to the princess and told her to open it. When she opened it she pulled out a lovely blue and white gown. It was one of does gowns she had always wanted. It had a Sliver tiara with a white pearl on top. A pair of white gloves that was cut so that her fingers showed. It had a choker with a pendant that looked like the falcon claw. And nice shining white shoes. Giselle was speechless the dress was a beauty. "Do you like it. When I was picking out a gift for you I saw this and thought how it would bring out your eyes." Garnet told her daughter. "Mom I love it I don't know how to thank you for a gift this beautiful." Giselle told her mother. She told her that she needs to come out because the ship had arrived along time ago. Giselle put on the dress and all the other stuff she was going to take on board the ship. She meet Jenna there looking on the stage. When she saw Giselle she how pretty she look. Giselle told her if she had a weapon and all the stuff she was going to bring. Jenna nodded once for yes. They headed into the ship and went to a room where then can hide there stuff. What they did not know was that there was someone in the other room.

When Marcus heard some nose in the other room he said the spell the real Giselle said to cast on him and Mage. He did as fast and found himself in another room were he had heard the voices. He had no control of his body no longer and opened the door.

Giselle and Jenna had not heard the door opening. So the keep unpacking. "What are you two doing here." Giselle turned around and looked at the man who asked them that. She noticed it was the same man the bumped into this morning. The man was wearing blue jeans, a black tee-shirt, brown leather gloves, black and white sneakers, and a bracelet that was beaded. Giselle kinda of thought it was girly for a guy. Giselle explained there situation and asked him if he could kidnap her and Jenna. "Yea sure if that is what you wish." The man told her. She thanked him and before she left he told her that his name was Mage. 'Mage' she thought. The name sounded so familiar to her but could not put a finger on it. "Wait. You do know you guys are also preforming with us for 'All I ask is to be with you' right?" The two girls stopped in their tracks and turned around and looked at Mage. "We thought it will be easier to kidnap you that way. So we don't have to kidnap you guys the hard way." The thief told them. Giselle responded by saying "Who are we playing and what are our lines." Jenna was going to play the sister of Marcus. Giselle was going to play Cornelia, the lover of Marcus. "Who is going to play Marcus?" Jenna asked Mage. "Me of course. I'm the best actor there every was." After that was done he told to go back inside the castle and get some casual clothes. They told him how they already bought what they needed. Mage pointed to a small little room and the girls quickly went over there and changed.

Mage waited quietly while the girls changed. He heard all sorts of rumors that Princess Jenna was the cutest thing you ever saw in your life. With her adorable freckles, her cute dimples, and her beautiful long hair. Every guy he every knew always said when they saw some cute girl "Man you are as cute as Princess Jenna." Then there was Giselle, he had seen pictures of her and saw how beautiful she was. He still remembered his child hood with her (It wasn't much though. They were both sent to Dissidia at the age of 3). Every time her named popped up he got butterfly's in his stomach. It was safe to say he was in like with her. Now seeing her in that lovely dress. He was happy he could even talk to her without starring. When he found out they where going to Alexandria for a little treasure hunting he never thought the treasure they set their eyes on was Giselle Tribal. "Mage we're done changing." Giselle in formed Mage. When Mage turned around he couldn't recognize the two girls. Jenna looked so adorable in her outfit. Giselle on the other hand, look so beautiful in her outfit the white hood That faded into blue while going down to the bottom. Her mismatch boots and blue black pants made her look like a average beauty. "Mage.. Are you okay you?" Giselle said to the thief. "Y-yea I'm f-fine." His regular stutter was back.

Giselle eyed the teen while he was staring at Jenna. Of course she expected this some man lost into Jenna's beauty. She wasn't really jealous of her. She was just annoyed of how every guy in the whole Mist continent thought Jenna was the cutest thing you ever seen. Then Mage shift eyes and look at Giselle instead. He was lost in his thoughts. 'I wonder what he's think about.' Giselle thought to her self. She then said to the thief "Mage... Are you okay?" The thief stuttered a little bit and told them that he was fine. Mage quickly taught them their lines and headed out for the stage so the can perform. Before the left Mage handed Giselle a floppy hat that covered her face and said, "Your gonna need this so you don't lose your cape." He put the floppy hat on her head and told them to follow him to the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are.

Chapter 3

All I ask is to be with you

Zidane and Garnet where in the royal throne seats. General Beatrix came up to the couple and reported, "Your majesty, I'm afraid that Lady Giselle and Princess Jenna are no where to be found in the castle. I'm afraid there on that ship." Beatrix pointed at the theater ship. "That does not sound like Jenna running of like that." Garnet said. "Your Majesty you do know that Giselle also is on that ship right." Beatrix told them trying to get them to remember that they have two daughters not one. "Just get them." Garnet told the General. Without anymore to say she left to go find the Princesses.

"OK we need to wait until Steiner tells us to cue the music." Blank said to his crew. He asked for where Mage was and the crew told him that the last time they saw him was right before they entered the room. Mage came in the room with Jenna and Giselle closely behind. Blank looked at the two hooded girls carefully. Trying to see there faces. He walked up to them and and study there faces. "Is there something on my face." Giselle asked him. He just nodded his head no and took off her floppy hat and Jenna's hood. Everyone was shocked that Mage was able to get the two princess's so fast. Mage explained what happened. "So what your telling me the Jenna and Giselle are gonna act in a play that we wrote for The King and Queen about their journey that happened four years ago." Blank told his son. Mage told them that they will be fine they heard their adventure for like a million times already. Mage quickly told them that Giselle was going to be Garnet and Mage was going to be Zidane and Jenna was going to be Vivi. "I'm not a boy." Jenna told Mage. All Mage said was it's fine he kinda acted like a little girl when Zidane and him where traveling the world. Mage and Giselle went to their places. Mage gave her the floppy hat back and told her to put it on.

After that meeting Giselle had with the crew. She was ready to act as her Mother. The setting takes place when Zidane is chasing Garnet. They had to go to a real tower and jump off and aim for the stage. Giselle really didn't want to jump because she was afraid she might fall. Mage told her she wasn't going to fall. "Just don't look down, OK." Mage told her she nodded her head and jumped from the tower aiming for the stage. Mage followed after word they aimed for the stage where Mage acting like Zidane wondered where she went. Giselle acting like Garnet landed on him and went towards a dead end. Mage got up and wondered which way she went. Giselle came back running towards the door and bumped into someone who was playing Ruby. Ruby was the country girl from Tantulas. Giselle bumped into her without saying she was sorry. The girl playing Ruby said, "What kinda of cattle are you chasing?" Giselle came to a pit stop and turned around to face the girl. The girl quickly figured out who she was and whisperer her name to Giselle. The girls name was Rania. She was the daughter of Ruby. Rania quickly went back to character and told her, "Here I am rehearsing my lines for my big entrance and you come bragging in without saying your sorry." Giselle quickly apologies and attempts to leave but Rania doesn't let her. Then Mage comes in to see where Giselle went. When he came in Rania acting like Ruby asked him if he saw the way she just came bragging in. Mage just simply told her if he can talk Giselle, who was playing Garnet. She pushed him back a little offended that he didn't care. Which gave Giselle some space to go down stairs to the next room. Mage just left Rania standing there and went to catch up with Giselle. After Giselle reviling that she was Princess Garnet. A knight who sounded like Steiner called out her characters name. Cinna came in and told the two teens to follow him.

Beatrix search the whole castle and no sign of Lady Giselle or Princess Jenna she decides to look on the towers that's where Giselle always was. When she got there the next sight almost gave her a heart attack. She saw Giselle dressed in some commoners clothes jumping from the tower and landing on the stage. Sooner one of the thief's from Tantlas grabbed a roped and followed her after. Beatrix ran to throne room to report what she saw. She quickly dismissed the two guards that where there taking over for Steiner and her while they look for the two Princess. Beatrix pounded her chest and spoke "Your Majesty... I'm afraid your daughter Giselle is acting as you on that ship. Yes it was kinda of obvious when Steiner did the same thing by jumping of the tower. But unfortunately he landed in the same spot." Garnet told her, pointing at the spot the night was. Beatrix went to go claim them but that's when Steiner came flying out. He landed right where Beatrix was standing. Steiner told them something kick him so hard he that he came flying for the sky. Garnet called Beatrix to show her that her own son, Kyle Steiner was on stage trying to get the two Princesses. Beatrix stood there proud and shocked.

"Please Lady Giselle you must come with me. I beg of you." Kyle told Giselle. Two guards came and ask what should they do. Kyle just simply told to seize the body guards that where protecting Lady Giselle and Princess Jenna. The look alike Vivi they saw earlier today, was also there. Turns out after he left he became a rat kid's slave. Vi cast fire on Kyle, while Mage attack him with his sword, Giselle attack him with her two daggers (that she stole from Zidane). Jenna just focus on healing. After a few attacks the crew quickly finished Kyle and gave him a bad bruise. The ship started to take off after Kyle claimed defeat. Minutes after it went under attack. Giselle looked at her parents who looked confused at what was happening. Mage went to go see if she was fine she just pointed at a fire bomb that came out a cannon. Kyle quickly got up. He stood in front of the Fire bomb. During the fight, they told him to look behind him but he never did. Vi took matters into his own hands and cast blizzard on the bomb. The bomb seem to be one of those rear bomb Jenna read about a long time ago. "Attack him with thunder and then hit him with cure. That will cause him to get confused and give up. Turning him into a summon called Ifrit." Jenna explained to the crew. They did exactly what they were told to do and it worked. With in minutes they bomb grew confused. Then turned into it's normal from Ifrit. "I have been out smarted by a couple of kids" Ifrit said to them. "Very well then I shall join you." He looked to see if one of them was a summoner. He sensed that Giselle was a summoner. "I shall burn your opponents to the ground." Ifrit told Giselle and the choker her mother gave her glowed turned an outstanding red color and went back to blue. There was no sight of Ifrit. He really did go inside Giselle's new choker. They had a rough voyage out of Alexandria. They ended up crashing into Evil Forest. The last thing Giselle saw was Mage being thrown off the ship, right before she hit her head and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 4

Saving you is hard work

When Giselle woke up she saw Mage staring dead at her. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed bumping her forehead into his. "Owww." Mage said. Giselle rolled her eyes and said "Well it's your damn fault for watching over me like a creep."

"Well sorry princess, I should be more careful when I'm trying to see if your dead or not." Mage told her sarcastically.

"Is that all you care about, me being dead or not. Why aren't you caring if my sister is alive or not." She told him.

At the same time they said "Dammit, Jenna, I forgot about her because of you. If she dies it's your goddamn fault." The both of them ran down the trunk tube that was there to go see if she was there. As suspected there was goblins and such. They fought but right before they entered the next area they healed up and checked there weapons. When the entered the room they saw a trapped Jenna, a scared Vi and, a demanding Kyle. Mage and Giselle jumped next to Kyle and got into fighting stance. "Let the Princess go at once." Kyle said to the creature. "Yeah," Mage said, "Sure you act like it is really going to listen to you.". They prepared for battle. Mage went into trance mode. His eyes turned blue and he seemed to be in different clothes. For a second Giselle thought he looked like Marcus, her friend she was being forced to marry. When Kyle explained what trance was and how it happens, Giselle rolled her eyes. 'Just another guy lost in her beauty.' Giselle thought. Mage was able to catch her glaring at him. He wasn't going to get Giselle with him transforming into what ever he was. They attacked the monster making it go away with Jenna still trapped in there. Kyle strayed to yell Princess trying to if the monster was still around.

"Face it rust the monster not coming back. He was a minion he took her to his master." Mage informed him. Kyle was about to say something but Giselle stepped in and yelled, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO GODDAMN CLAIM. MY SISTER IS IN DANGER RIGHT NOW. YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WORRIED ABOUT HER SINCE YOU LIKE HER!" Mage just had a smirk on his face and said, "Oh, I get it your jealous that I'm paying more attention to Jenna then you. Man Princess, I didn't know you had a jealous side. Being that your sister is more cuter than you and she is more nic-"

He was cut of by Giselle telling him, "Bite me, Mage do you want me to rearrange your face because I can do that right now. Your nothing but a piece of g-" Giselle was cut of by a scream. Mage and Giselle were to busy to notice a monster came and trapped Vi in his cage and run of with him but Kyle sliced him. The monster implanted seeds inside both Kyle and Vi. Giselle and Mage had to carry both Kyle and Vi. Giselle was so tuckered out as soon as they got back to the ship she fell asleep in room with Vi. When she got up she decided to go and look for Blank. She went up the swilling stair cases. When she got there she heard yelling.

"I can't believe you want to abandoned the one girl that I like sister. Your nothing but a coward." Mage told his father. "Well see here son, what I am I gonna do abandon my crew so you go save sleeping beauty or stay put until the people that are injured are well and can walk. I can't abounded my crew like that. I'm sorry son but my boys come first before any princess." Mage grew frustrated and said, "Well you and your crew can stay here I'm leaving!" Blank turned around to face his son and tell him "Nobody is gonna step foot out of this ship that goes for the kid I gave life to." Mage just stormed out mad and bumped into Giselle.

After Giselle heard the conversation Mage had with her father, she grew kinda of jealous. "Why does everybody have to fall in love with my sister." She said to herself. "Sounds like your jealous Cos' Mage ain't flirting with you." The voice came from one of the Tantulas thief's. She turned around and came face to face with a boy that looked about her age. He had on black tight pants, red high tops, a white shirt that had a vest over it, and two gold bangles on his wrist. His hair was wavy, he greased it back so it wouldn't get in his face. He had a bow and arrow to fight with. The boy looked like an average cutie, he had two dimples that showed up when he spoke. Giselle for some reason fell for his charms. He walked up to her and said, "Wow I never knew a Princess as beautiful as you can get so jealous at a guy that is not even worth your time. Look at you, you are so out of his league." The teen told her. Giselle just responds by saying "I am not jealous that my child hood friend has a crush on my little sister that is 13 years old." The man just stared at her with a 'I told you so' look on his face. "My name is Marcus. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Giselle Alexandrois." He bowed down to her and kissed her hand. Giselle's cheeks turned red after he did that. It was clear sign that Giselle started to fall for the man. "Well I see you have meet Marcus." A voice came from behind Giselle. She turned around to see Mage standing behind watching as she was being charmed by the wrong man. Mage seemed to look abit more claim then he was after the argument he had with his father. "Yeah he just came up to me and talked to me. So what happened up there with your father." Giselle asked him, " Well if you want to to save your sister that gonna take awhile. He won't let me, you, Vi, Kyle, or anyone else from the band." Mage informed her. Giselle had nothing to say after that. Marcus spoke and said, " Well what are you waiting for go ask the boss for permission of this ship." Mage just started and him and Giselle did the same. Mage spoke, " I would but he would give me a who-" He was cut of by Marcus, "Not you," He said, " her, the princess." Giselle was speech less. She know Blank was a good friend to her father and would do anything for her. Seeing him now not letting his own son save Jenna, she was scared. "Uh," Giselle said, "well I don't know. If he didn't let Mage go what makes me think he will let me go." Giselle said then Mage just responded by saying "You'll never know until you find out. So go find out, once your finish just come back here me and Marcus will be waiting for you." Giselle went to go find Blank while Mage and Marcus stayed behind and talked. She looked back at the two and started to think.

Once Giselle was out of sight Marcus spoke "So why do you like the Princess of Alexandria. She is way out of your league and to young for you." Mage just looked at him. He told him that he didn't like Jenna. Marcus didn't believe him "Fine then explain this, why are you trying so hard to save Jenna when you should be comforting Giselle." Mage just stayed silence "Yeah that's what I thought. So your gonna just let the girl believe your in love with her sister." Mage just stood silent and stared at the ground. "You know she still remembers you. You know that right." All Mage could do was look up at the thief with an 'Yeah right' look on his face. He saw that Marcus had a serious face on his face showing him that he wasn't playing. Mage just smiled, " You should do something before it's to late. Just wait for the perfect moment don't do it right now do it when your out of here. When you two are all alone." Mage nodded and Giselle came back after there conversation.

After Giselle left the boys to go find Blank. She wondered, 'Why was Mage acting so strange' she couldn't explain it but there was some weird air between Mage and her. She kept walking until she found Blank in a room trying to take a nap. When she came in the room Blank woke up. She was surprised that Blank looked exactly how Baku did when Zidane came to talk to him about leaving to find Garnet. " Hello Uncle Blank." Giselle said to him. " Man you woke me up from my nap. I was trying to get ride of all that stress that Mage gave me. Man he is a handful, I don't know how you could handle him when you guys were little." Blank told her. She was going to say something but Blank cut her off, " So you wanna go find that little sister of yours. Well what you waited for tell me who you gonna take." Giselle looked up at him and told him, " Mage, Kyle and, Vi. I was wondering if I could take Marcus he looks like a good fighter and would help us more, in our fight." Blank stood there and thought. When he was finish thinking he looked at her with a smile on her face and said, " Well that's gonna cost you for Mage and Marcus. I'm gonna do the same thing Baku did to Zidane when he wanted to leave to find your mother." Giselle just looked at him with 'Are you for real" look on her face. "Yup that's right I'm gonna give you a whooping." Blank told her. He instructed her to go to the other room. But before they fought he gave Giselle time to heal up. She found a Moggle to save and rest up. She came back prepared. They fought for a short period of time. When Blank finally gave up he congratulated her and punched her stomach. Giselle didn't do anything until he left. She clutched her stomach and said a word that is not lady like. One of the thief told her she can get Kyle in whatever room he was in. Instead of going to find him she looked for Mage so they can get them together. Every time Mage's name was spoken she got butterflies in her stomach. She was in like with him but he doesn't like her back. Instead he went for the most prettiest in the family, Jenna. She found the two boys talking where she left them like they said they would stay there. " Your just gonna let her believe your in love with her sister." Mage did not respond to that he just stayed silent. " You know she still remembers you. You do know that right. " Marcus told him. She could feel that Mage had a smile on his face. Marcus spoke once more, " You should do something before it's to late. Just wait for the perfect moment, don't do right now. Do it when your out of here. When you two are alone." Mage just nodded his head showing that he was going to speak to her. When Giselle couldn't wait any longer to speak Mage. She went up to the two boys and told to get ready. Both Mage and Marcus looked confused. She explained how she asked Blank if she can take Mage, Marcus, Kyle and, Vi. In order to get Mage and Marcus, she had to fight Blank. She ended up winning, but after the fight he congratulated her with a punch in her stomach. " That shit still hurts." She told them. Marcus spoke, " So if we are all going, then were gonna need the medicine I gave to both the black mage and the knight." After that he just left to get every thing. She turned around to face Mage. She found him on the floor holding his head. " Mage are you all right. Mage come on get up. Damn, cura." Giselle casted a spell on him. In a few seconds he got up. Giselle castes cura once more to make him look healthy. " I'm fine no need to worry about me OK." Giselle nodded and the both of them left to go find Kyle. He was sitting on a chair looking at a couple of dolls. It looked like Queen Garnet, Lady Giselle and, Princess Jenna. Giselle spoke up, " Sir Captain Kyle Steiner, I order you to come with us to save Princess Jenna Alexandrios Tribal." Kyle just stood up and saw it was Giselle and Mage. " See I told you it would work." Giselle said to Mage. " Come on Sir Rust allot, Jenna needs you. So let's get going." Mage told him and all three of them left to find Vi. They went to get Vi and convince him to go with them. Once Vi finally agreed they left. Mage told them to wait right outside the ship so he can get Marcus.

Once Mage left to go find Marcus, he bumped into another thief. She was Marcus best friend Jocelyn. She had on a black and purple skirt, black shorts under neath he skirt, a black tee-shirt and the selves turn red, black red and purple sneakers, and black gloved that were cut off to show her fingers. " You must dig this chick. She is way to young for you and I thought you like that Giselle chick." Jocelyn said to Mage. " Why does every one think I like Jenna when I don't." Mage said Jocelyn just chuckled. " So I heard your gonna take Marcus with you guys, so I decided to give you this." She handed him a potion. "Its the potion I gave to the black mage and the knight. I think it will come in handy for when you save your girlfriend." Jocelyn told Mage. Mage just responded by saying, " The only reason your calling Jenna my girlfriend is to pay me back for last week. Listen I told you a million times I'm sorry for telling Marcus your in love with him. But if it weren't for me you to wouldn't be dating right know so you owe me." Jocelyn just gave him a look and then she said, " Fine what do you want me to do." Mage just looked her to see if she was kidding. She wasn't, he told her to scored him and Giselle a date. She agreed to do that and Marcus came. As soon as Marcus came he asked Mage if he could get time alone with Jocelyn. Mage nodded and left to regroup with Giselle and the others.

When Mage went back into the ship Giselle found a trunk and sat on it. Kyle was looking all over the place for monsters. Vi was standing there looking up at the sky. Giselle went over to the boy and talked to him, " Well you seem out of it since we came here. You want to tell me what's the matter." Vi just looked at her. "Never mind that so did you ever challenge anyone to cards." The boy looked up to her and it seemed he had a smile on his face. Kyle came back complaining how they were wasting precious time to save Jenna. Mage came back but he didn't have Marcus with him. " Marcus is talking to Jocelyn his girlfriend." Mage told the group Kyle was growing outpatient and was blaming the thief's. " Stop it!" Giselle said to Kyle, " Its nobody's fault that we are stuck here. So can you stop accusing Mage and the others. They had nothing to do with the crash OK. So can you please stop complying." The group went silent. Marcus finally came out of the ship and they headed out. They Fought some monsters and healed up when they got the chance. They found a spring so they rest up and send some letters. When they got there Kyle told to back off and that Alexandria would be disgraced if the Princess was saved by a couple of thief's. Mage asked how he was going to fight the monster alone. Kyle just stood there silent. The group got ready to attack. Giselle decided to see if the monster feed on fire. She summoned Ifrit and out he came and gave the plant a bad bruise. Vi started to attack him with fire. Once the monster grew week Jocelyn came into the picture, " Looks like you guys were gonna need help after all." Marcus asked the girl why she was here and all she said was she was there for some action. With all six of them combine they defeated the monster and went to grab Jenna. Kyle handed Jenna to Marcus since he can't run fast. Mage gave Jenna some of the medicine but it sounded like she was refusing. She drank it all and a few monster popped up almost surrounding the group. Jocelyn instructed them to another exit. They all were running for there lives. Marcus was in front flowed by Vi, Jocelyn and, Giselle. Mage was right behind Giselle and Kyle was slacking. Mage let Kyle go in front of him. Giselle looked back and saw the two neck and neck. One of the monster that was chasing them got in front and tried to grab Mage but Kyle pushed him out of the way and got stuck in the rose buds arms. Kyle told them to run as fast as they could before he got turned into stone. When they finally got out of Evil Forest they say vines in close it. Still inside Evil Forest was stone Kyle stuck in the rose buds arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 5

My memories of you

The group camped out in front of Evil Forest. A moggle who had escaped with them gave them a couple of tents. They used three of the tents and saved the rest for later. They split into to three groups, Jocelyn and Marcus both shared a tent. Jenna and Vi will be sharing a tent but that's when Jenna wakes up. Finally Giselle and Marcus were going to share a tent. Giselle dis-liked the idea at first but Mage wouldn't let her switch tent mates. Before anyone went to there tent they stayed outside to see when Jenna would wake up. Once Jenna finally woke up Giselle got up to look at the place that hold Kyle. Mage was calling Giselle over so she can cast Cura on her. When she cast Cura she went back to the exit of Evil Forest. Jenna came over and asked is this what happened after the escape. " So where's Kyle I hadn't seen him. Is he collecting fire wood?" Jenna asked, Giselle had no idea how to explain that Kyle was still in Evil Forest. "Jenna... Kyle... he still inside Evil Forest. Mage almost got caught in the enemies arms and Kyle pushed him out of the way. When he did that he couldn't escape and got turned into stone with the rest of Evil Forest. I'm so sorry I know how you two were close." Jenna looked down at the ground lost in her thoughts. Giselle left the girl to be alone for a while. She told everyone to be careful with Jenna, that she was going though a rough time.

Jenna stared dead at the exit of Evil Forest. She couldn't believe Kyle got stuck in Evil Forest. She was remembering the first time she meet him. It was a week after Jenna and Giselle came back from Dissidia. Kyle was not part of Dissidia but he still grew up because Cosmos will chose him to fight for her later on. Kyle wanted to be a knight just like his father so he signed up. Garnet thought it would be a great opportunity for Giselle and Jenna to see if the knights of Pluto are worthy of protecting Alexandria. As usually Giselle was not interested and just left before Kyle could come in meet her. So Giselle left it in Jenna's hand to see if he was trust worthy enough. Jenna was so nervous about meeting the knight. When Kyle came in she never thought he would be handsome. Even some guards from were shocked. She re-read his application form and saw he was Beatrix and Steiner's son. Beatrix was a beauty and Steiner looked like he had a frown on his face all the time. The one thing she never knew was both of them combined they could make a handsome son. Jenna stood up to bow to the knight but instead he knelled down and kissed her hand. She quickly turned red as a tomato. He got up and said, "Good day Princess Jenna. It is a pleasure to meet you." Jenna could feel that she was blushing like crazy. All Jenna could say was, "Well it's certainly nice to see you.I see that you are the son of General Beatrix and Captain Aldbert Steiner. Why you are correct Princess." Steiner said to her.

"Why just call me Jenna Mr. Steiner. "

"Just call me Kyle, Mr. Steiner is my father. " Kyle told her.

"Correction, Mr. Steiner was your Grandfather. Captain Steiner is your father." Jenna said, all Kyle did was laugh. "Is there something funny?" Jenna asked the Solider. He just nodded his head no and then spoke again, "Well you see I never knew you were just smart. Not that I am calling you dumb or anything it's just that..." Jenna just smiled at him.

"Well this was nice I hope I can see you again."

Kyle's eyes grew wide in hope. Jenna spoke again "Welcome to the Knights of Pluto Soldier Kyle Steiner." She shook his hand. When there hands meet it was like electricity. Jenna blushed again. She never felt so happy in her life.

Jenna came out of that memorie and into a new one. It has been five months since Jenna and Kyle had meet. They were taking a walk. Jenna was wearing her favorite gown. The gown had white back ground with red roses on the bottom. It was ankle length so Jenna didn't have to pick it up every time walked. She had her tria with a ruby on top of it. Her hair was let Down for once. Kyle took her to a peace and quite place. Where they can talk freely. Jenna asked the guards if Kyle and her can borrow a boat so they can go out to the lake. The young couple were alone for once. That's when Kyle broke the silence, "You look beautiful today." Jenna just blushed and said thank you. Kyle stopped rowing the boat and sat next to Jenna. He wrapped his arm around her holding her tightly. She felt his heat warming her up. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was wondering what he was thinking.

"Jenna if I was a person who didn't let anyone in. Would still love me?" Kyle asked her Jenna looked up at him.

"If you didn't let anyone in your heart. I would have still let you in so you can see that you can't block out your feelings. " She answered. Kyle looked into her eyes.

"Than if I left you for another women and came back. Would you still love me and forgive me?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, because love is about forgive and forget. I wouldn't let one thing ruin what we have right now." Jenna said sure of her answer.

"This one is the last question. If I left and lost my memories and came back but couldn't remember you. Will you still love me and help me remember one by one?" Kyle asked her. Jenna looked into his eyes and said yes. A big smile came across Kyle's face. He grabbed Jenna's chin and tilted it up a little and leaned in for a kiss. Jenna excepted the kiss. Once Kyle's lip touched hers she felt his warmth. She could smell his sent, a cheap cologne Giselle got him for Christmas. He let go to look at her and told her he got something for her tonight she just had to wait. Kyle took her back to the castle and escorted her to her room. What the both of them didn't plan was their parents getting them in some serious trouble.

"Well look who decided to finally come home." Zidane said to Jenna. Giselle was also there. By the look on her face she was getting in trouble too.

"Dad I can explain." Jenna said.

"Explain what, that you disobeyed us by going out to see that boy again. We told you over and over again you cannot be seen with him. He would ruin both yours and his reputation if your seen with a low class knight. " Zidane told her.

"Whats your problem with them dating. You two should know this pretty well. Dad didn't you say you were not worthy enough for Mom when you two were sixteen. I recall it was right before Mom became Queen. Dad you were afraid she might dump you for a Prince." Giselle said to them.

Zidane spoke, "Giselle this is not the right time to bring that up. Beside you are in much as trouble as Jenna is. I still can't believe you manage to fool the guards into thinking you were Jenna and for training behind our backs literately."

"Its in my blood. You were a master thief and I am a master thief as well." Giselle told them. Zidane ignored her and went back to his other daughter.

"You are not aloud to talk to him or be seen with him you under stand me. You are also grounded for a month. Doctor Tot will come to your room and tutor you there. You are only aloud to leave your room for dinner and lunch. Breakfast would be served for you in your room. Also there would be guards in front of your door to make sure you two don't escape. This counts for the two of you. Do you under stand?" Zidane asked his daughters.

"But I barely talk to Kyle. What's the point of telling me not to talk to him when I don't see him every day. Beside I could see him if Steiner assigns him patrol duties. To keep us locked up in our rooms." Giselle told her father.

"Well he is in as much trouble as you two are. Steiner and I were talking about it and thought it would be best to kick him off the Knights of Pluto's." Zidane told them. Jenna looked up shocked that his own father would kick him off the Knights of Pluto.

"You know that is not possible if the royal family does not agree with him leaving or being kicked off. Unless there is a good enough reason." Garnet told Zidane. He just looked at her with a 'I didn't know that' face.

"Guards take them to there rooms. Thank you." Zidane asked the Guards that were there watching them get in trouble. Jenna looked at them and saw that one of them was Kyle. Giselle took the other knight that was not Kyle and Jenna took Kyle. On their way to Jenna's room they talked for a while and then went silent. When they were in front of Jenna's room Kyle took of his helmet. Jenna could see his face. She looked into his brown eyes. Then she breasted into tears. Kyle wrapped her around his arm. His body heat kept her warm. She sobbed for a little while then Kyle let go of her. He wiped her tears away and leaned in for a kiss. She excepted the kiss knowing it was her last one with him. Kyle was then dismissed from being Jenna's boyfriend. They kissed one more time and he left. Jenna still saw him around but it was like they were strangers. Everything they had was gone. The one thing Jenna nerved asked was. 'If we were separated and were forced to act like strangers. Would you still love me?' She had nothing to hold on to. No beaken of hope left in her heart until the day of the escape.

Giselle walked up to Jenna to check how she was doing. Of course the girl was crying about her lost. She felt bad for her and wanted her to be alone but she had to let her get some rest.

"How you holding up." Giselle asked her.

"Good, I just want to go to sleep." Jenna told her wiping her tears away.

"I think that's best. We need all the rest we can get. It's going to be a long trip to Lindblum." Giselle told her. The both of them went back to their tents and rested up for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 6

Getting ready

The group got up and was prepared to go to Lindblum. Giselle and Jocelyn were talking away from the group.

" I'll make you a deal. As soon as we go back to Lindblum I want you to find a potion that can cure all forms of petrification." Giselle told Jocelyn.

Jocelyn looked back at her and told her, " What your gonna need is Super-soft. They only place I know that has Super-soft is Treno. But that was used on boss."

Giselle let out a sigh. " Can you see if you can find another one. I'm afraid if we don't find something to cure Kyle soon, Jenna would be so depressed she would lose her voice... Then her will to live." Giselle informed Jocelyn. Jocelyn looked back at her then at the young girl. Jenna was sitting on the log staring at nothing lost in her thoughts.

" Fine I'll do something. But you gotta do something for me." Jocelyn said, " You have to go on a date with Mage. Right before you left to go save your sister he bumped into me while looking for Marcus. He asked me to score him a date with you. I don't know why he just didn't ask you himself."

Giselle smiled at the thought of him being shy asking her out. " Fine I'll go on a date with him. Thanks for your help Jocelyn." Giselle told Jocelyn. "Please you can call me Joce." she told her. After their conversation they went back to the group. Vi was sitting next to Jenna. Marcus and Mage were looking at where to go next. They found a cave covered on ice. "The cave will take you above the Mist." Mage said. Giselle went over to see what they were looking at. She notice it was Ice Cavern. " I know this place. It's Ice Cavern, my parents went there once after leaving Evil Forest. I wonder why everything is back to normal. Like my parents never meet. Like they never visited these places." Giselle said. The group checked there weapons packed up everything and left. But before they left Jenna said her farewells to Kyle. When she was finished the group left to go to Ice Craven. On there way there they had to fight monsters. Once they got there it was cold When ever the spoke a white cloud would come out. They made their way to two rooms one that was freezing cold and would that was not. They went to the room that wasn't cold. It was a dead end. When they entered they saw a moggle frozen a cube of ice. Vi used his magic cast fire on the moggle. After they released it he gave them a little gift. Some new weapons, they said their thanks rested up and left. They put the new weapons to good use and fought a couple more monster before entering the next room. It was below zero degrees to Jenna. Vi was walking so slowly behind the others. Mage told him to hurry or not he will be left behind. He tried to say he we coming but struggle with his words. Then he fell off the cliff that was there. Marcus went to check on him but ended up falling asleep on the floor. Jocelyn went to check on them and passed out. Jenna so passed out after words. Then Giselle was knocked out then Mage. Giselle, Jenna and, Mage all woke up to a ringing sound. They entered the next area to check out what that ringing sound was. They saw a Black waltz there wondering why they were still alive. "You all are supposed to be dead." The Black Waltz said. "Who are you? What are you?" Giselle asked the doll.

"I am the Black Waltz number one. I came here to capture the missing Princess Jenna and Princess Giselle." said he Black Waltz.

"Did Mother send you to get us?" Jenna asked. The Black Waltz smirked.

"Queen Garnet did not send me but Queen Brane did." The Black Waltz said.

"Your lying Queen Brane hasn't been dead for four years now. She can't be alive unless a miracle had happened." Giselle told the doll. The doll just smirked at her. They went into battle mode. Before anyone could attack the Black Waltz summoned a sea lion. Jenna quickly recognized the lion. He wasn't an ordinary Sea Lion he was a rear Sea Lion. The kind that could be turned into a summon. "Cast Silence on it and then hit it with two attacks. It will grow confused and turn into a summon called Shiva." Jenna told Mage and Giselle. Jenna cast silence on both the Sea Lion and the Black Waltz. Giselle attacked the Sea Lion ever time Jenna cast Silence on him. Mage took care of the Black Waltz in a matter of minutes. One he finished the Black Waltz the Sea Lion grew confused.

" I was out smarted by a couple of children. Ifrit is that you, I thought you got trapped into a bomb." Shiva said. Ifrit came out of Giselle's choker. He was floating so he wouldn't burn the whole place down.

" The one and only. I was also out smarted by these young adults. They set me free from the Bomb I was put in. You should join us they will show you the true meaning of teamwork." Ifrit told Shiva. She thought for a second then agreed.

" I shall freeze your opponents to death." Shiva told Giselle and went in her choker alongside with Ifrit. The choker turned red then a light blue then created purple and went back to it's original color. They went back to the other room to check on the others but right before they left they heard voices. "You may have defeated Black Waltz 1, but Black Waltz 2 and 3 will claim the Princesses." They went to fighting stance and asked who was there. No one answered back so they left. Joce had already woke up along with Marcus and Vi. They walked up the three and checked if they were fine. The group went ahead. They finally came out of Ice Craven. The sun was shining the tired warriors. Up ahead they could see a village. "Hey why don't we check out that Village that's over there." Giselle told the group.

"That's a good idea. " Mage told her.

"Than let's go." Giselle said.

"Whoa you just can't go rushing in there. You two are Princesses people are looking for you. What you to need is a new identity." Mage told the girls.

They looked at him and thought. That's when Giselle spoke up " You guys could call me Mikoto." Giselle now Mikoto said.

"And you can call me Lana." Jenna now Lana said.

"Alright then Lana and Mikoto. Your guys speech is casual like us so you guys are fine. Just don't do anything Princess like got it?" Mage told the girls. Then they headed out for for the Village. 'This won't be so hard after all.' Mikoto thought before they entered the Village.


	7. Chapter 7

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 7

Small towns are not all that quiet

"Wow a windmill. I never saw one before." Vi said. Mikoto looked at him and remembered the stories Zidane would to tell her saying that Vivi liked windmills too. " Vi, are you Vivi's son?" Mikoto asked him. The boy looked up her and nodded his head yes, " How did you know that?" Vi asked her. "Well you two look so much alike. Also Father told me his adventures and if I remember clearly he said Vivi liked windmills." Mikoto told him. They entered the inn and saw a man sleeping on the job. Mage went up to wake him up. The inn keeper woke up and saw who was waiting patently for him to give them their room key. The inn keeper looked at Vi. Mage looked at him and thought he was staring at Mikoto and Lana. "Hey I know their cute but it's rude of you to stare." Mage told him. The inn keeper told him he wasn't staring at Lana and Mikoto and just handed them their key to the room. When they entered the room there was five bed for each of them. Vi went to a random bed and fell asleep. Mage was curios in why Mikoto and Lana want to go to Lindblum.

"So Mikoto why did you want to leave Alexandria?" Mage asked.

"If the ship hadn't crashed. If you didn't know I was leaving." Mikoto begun.

"We would have reached Lindblum and never known you were with us the whole time. Alright I'll help you and Lana get to Lindblum. Traveling on foot is gonna be tough. We need to think of a plan to get there." Mage said.

"Than let us get all the rest we can get." Lana said and they all went to bed.

Mikoto couldn't sleep at all so she got up and left. Mage couldn't sleep either and followed her. As soon as Mikoto heard foot steps she pulled out her daggers and got ready to attack. She turned around and saw Mage flowing her.

"May I help you." Mikoto asked the thief.

"Actually I wanted to know if you remember me." Mage said. Mikoto just stared at him. She then released he was talking about their childhood.

"I sort of remember you but Dissidia erased some of my memories. So I don't remember all of them just some." Mikoto said.

"Hey do you mind if I just call you Miko, Mikoto is to long for me." Mage said Mikoto just nodded yes.

"OK I know you think I like your sister Lana but I don't. I was idiot and thought if I saved her you would be quite impressed but you seem to be jealous. " Mage said.

"Me I am not jealous of my sister. Everyone just seems to adore her every where we go. I just thought you were another guy lost in her beauty."

"Wow you are really jealous. I really didn't know you fell for my charms." Mage told her giving her slight smile that made her blush.

"Please I didn't fall for your charms. I… I was… I was just… afraid to lose you again." Mikoto voice trailed off. Mage looked at her. He could tell by the expression on her face she was serious about losing him. He never knew he meant that much to her.

"Don't go thinking it's the wrong idea. I do not have a crush on you." Mikoto told him. It was clear she was tiring to hide her feelings.

"So do you want me to tell you about my famous stories. Like the ones I would used to tell you and Lana when we were kids." Mage told her. She nodded her head once and told him to go ahead with the stories.

Once apon a time there was a girl. The girl was seven - teen. She lived in a house in Lindblum all alone. Her parents were killed when she was younger. She was taken under the care of a lady. Then one day the lady left her all alone. The girl never really knew what love was. Until one day. The Regnant Cid, wanted her to go on a mission for him. He had sent a group of professional thief on the same mission, but he was worried if anything would go wrong the wouldn't have back up. The mission he sent her one was to kidnap the most beautiful princess in the whole world. Princess Garnet Alexandros the seventeenth. She was shocked to see that Cid wanted to kidnap her. So she went on the mission. She made sure she was out of sights. One day she was looking around and she saw two thief fight each other. They were rehearsing for the play they were going to do. The two boys were to busy play fighting to notice her staring at them. The with blonde hair and a tail stab the one with red bangs. The one with red bangs notice her staring at him so he got up and sacked the blonde on the head. The blonde cried out in pain. The girl just chuckled a little. The red head made his way towards her and introduced himself. She did the same and from that point on she was discovering what love is, one by one.

It was clear to Mikoto that the story was about Zidane and his adventures. But he never mentioned a girl that was with them during his adventures. Mikoto started to yawn and told Mage they should get some rest. They headed back to Inn and slept. Mikoto was the first one to wake up. So she headed outside. Nobody was up yet it was peaceful and quiet. So Mikoto picked out a spot and sat there. A few birds came up to her and she started to sing. It was the same tune her mother sang when she was travelling. Instead of the la la la she discovered lyrics of the song. Mikoto started from the beginning.

" Alone for awhile. I've been searching through the dark. For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of life - love's lost refrain. Our path they did cross, though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till the unfold. In my dearest memories. I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone. I still believe that you can call out my name. A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes on an-" A voice went though her head telling her to stop. It was like it wasn't her own. She couldn't make it out but it felt like there was another person inside her. She started to clutch her head and fell to the ground. Luckily Mage was up to watch her in pain. He raced up to her and grabbed a potion. He made her drink it and asked her if she was OK. She was still in pain and couldn't get up. Mage grabbed Miko and took her back to the Inn. He waited until she woke up. When she finally woke up she saw Mage staring dead at her. She was going to scream but Mage covered her mouth before she could do anything. From his last experience at Evil Forest the last thing he would want someone thinking he is having way with her.

"What are doing!?" Mikoto said.

"Well you fainted so I bought you back here so you can get some-" Mage was cut of by Miko.

"Rest so I can watch over you like a creep. Mage didn't we go over this when we where at Evil Forest." Mikoto told him.

"I was checking if you were OK that's all." Mage said.

"Then why did you cover my mouth?" Mikoto asked him.

"So no one will think I'm trying to have my way with you. When I'm not. I'm not ready to become a man." Mage explained looking a little panicked. That's when Lana came in complying how she couldn't find Mikoto anywhere. When Lana saw her she looked so pale. She cast cure and asked her what's wrong. Mikoto told she was fine just a bad dream. Lana was asking if she saw Joce and Mage told the last time he saw her was before she entered the Item shop. Lana went to look for to tell her something. While Mikoto got up to go sight seeing. Mage offered to go with her since he came here before.

"So is this a date or just friends hanging out?" Mikoto asked.

Mage just responded by saying it's whatever she want's to call it. So it was a date to both Mikoto and Mage. They went to the farm to see if they can find a place to sit. They found a bench that was like a swing set. They sat down and started to talk. That's when Mage spoke.

"So that was a pretty nice song you were singing. You have a beautiful voice. You know if you want to you can join Tantulas and become a singer. You'll be great in our plays." Mage told her.

" I would love to Mage, but I have a responsibility that I have to do back at home. You know I have to become Queen of Alexandria. Since Lana doesn't want to do it." Mikoto said looking down at her feet.

"You know maybe you can tell your parents to have another baby. One more wouldn't make a difference and besides the new baby can become Queen or King if you don't want to do it." Mage told her.

"Well Mother is pregnant with a baby boy and I could tell them about letting him become King. But Father won't let the baby become King he wants him to join Tantulas and be like him." Mikoto said.

"Oh. Well Mikoto why don't you tell me your dream. I'm curious to see what you want to become if you don't become Queen."

"Well I want to be in Tantulas. Hunting down treasure and acting in plays. That's why I always sneak out of the castle."

"You sneak out of the castle. What do you when your in town."

"I steal from the rich and give to the poor. I also teach people how to play cards."

"You sound the most famous bandit in the Mist Continent, The Hooded Bandit. Funny on the day we left Alexandria I got robbed by him/her."

"Wow it's funny how you don't even recognize me. I'm the hooded bandit, I stole your sleeping weed." Mikoto said pulling out the bag of sleeping weed. She gave it back to him and told him thanks for letting her borrow it.

"But you barely touched me. So you are worthy of being a Tantulas member. You don't know how long we been searching for you. Cinna been having a crush on you ever since we did that mission in Terno."

"Who the hell is Cinna. The only Cinna I know is my Uncle and he passed along time ago."

"Cinna the one that has a crush on is Cinna Jr. He's Cinna, your uncle's son. He was found one day and Cinna couldn't let him go so he told the Regnant Cid and he granted him permission to keep the baby. In the basket it said his name was Cinna, so we just call him Jr so we wouldn't get him and his father mixed up."

"So why were you guys in Terno. Was it because of me, or something that was so important?"

"Well we came to give Doctor Tot some Super Soft we stole. Since we used the last one and thought we should give him that, because Evil Forest restore itself. We just didn't expect you to pop up out of no where. So Blank order us to chase you but we never knew you were so good at running."

"You guys didn't see my face or anything."

" Nope all we saw was your tail. The only other person on Gaia that we knew that has a tail is Zidane. So we just drew Zidane but girl form with your most famous hood. So sorry we got you wanted in Terno."

"Its ok you don't have to worry about it." There was a shriek that brought them back to reality. They ran to find Lana and Vi being Kidnap. They got into fighting stance but it was to late. The kidnapper had already put both of them to sleep and left. Mage told Mikoto to go to the Inn so he can get Jocelyn and Marcus. 'I knew there was something up in this small town.' Mikoto thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 8

Maybe this town was a little bit to quiet

Mage found Jocelyn in the item store. She was looking at something. So Mage went behind her and try to see what she was looking at. Jocelyn stoped for a minute and turned around. She looked red when she saw Mage.

"Sup Joce what were you looking at?" Mage asked her.

"Oh it was nothing. So is there something you need." Jocelyn asked him. He could tell there was something with her she speaks exactly him. So when she gets nervous she speaks proper English.

"Yeah, I need to you to go to the Inn and wait for me to come I'm going to get Marcus."

"Wait what about Lana and Vi?"

"Mikoto will explain just go to the inn I'll be there in a few seconds with Marcus." Jocelyn nodded her head and headed back. Now all Mage had to do was find Marcus. 'Man where can his dumb ass self be right now.' Mage thought to himself.

Mikoto went to the Inn after Mage told her to. She waited and waited until Jocelyn came into the room. She looked at Jocelyn she was red. ' I wonder if he flirted with her. I pretty sure Jocelyn will chose Marcus over Mage… Right' Mikoto thought to herself.

"Hey Miko, do you know what's wrong with Mage. He just told me to come here. He said you will explain to me what is happening." Jocelyn said. Mikoto took notice the she was speech was proper. Almost like the Royal tone her mother and Lana use.

"Yeah so here is the thing…" Mikoto starter from the beginning. She told them how Mage and were on a date but a scream ruined it. When they got there they saw Vi and Lana get kidnapped and taken away.

" So Mage is looking for Marcus so we don't have to be separated." Mikoto said. Jocelyn walked to the window and stared out thinking. Mikoto just fell asleep on one of the beds. It was probably good they need some rest. Jocelyn kept looking out the window.

Jocelyn was to deep in her thoughts to notice that Mikoto went to sleep. She was thinking about what happened to her and Marcus that morning. While Mage and Mikoto were on a date Marcus went to investigate the town. Jocelyn decided to go with him. That's when Marcus broke the silence.

"So do you like Mage?" Marcus asked her. Jocelyn looked up at him surprised that he would ask that question. By the look on his face, he was serious.

"Why would you ever ask me a question like that." Jocelyn told him.

Marcus just told her sharply, "Are you or are not in like with Mage. If you are I don't think we can continue this relationship." By the way he said it he was serious.

"Well what about you. Do you like Mikoto? You sure as hell make it look like you like her." Jocelyn snapped back at him.

"I am just Mikoto's friend." Marcus said.

"So it doesn't break your heart when Mage and Mikoto shared a tent together. Or how they used to be childhood friends. Or how Mage likes Mikoto and she likes him back. Or how-" She was cut off by Marcus. He grabbed her arm and looked deep into her blue- green eyes. Jocelyn never saw him this mad before. The only time he got really mad was when Mage was being a smart mouth. He was talking smack about Jocelyn in front of Marcus. Marcus just gave him a whopping. Then later on Blank gave him a whopping for beating Mage.

"What are you trying to do? You act like it doesn't break your heart when Mage is with Mikoto all the time. In fact you will better off with him. Since you like him. You still hadn't answered my question do or do not like Mage. If you do you know the drill." Marcus said to her. Jocelyn tried to see if he was joking but he wasn't.

Jocelyn spoke once more, "What about you. Do you like Mikoto. Yes or no." Jocelyn said once more.

"Don't turn this back on me. It doesn't matter if I like her or not. You have to tell me your answer." Marcus said. Jocelyn just stood there, looking down to the ground. She stood silent for awhile.

Marcus spoke once more, "That's what I thought. I hope you and Mage are happy together. Just in case you don't understand what that meant… we are though." Marcus said. He let go of her pushing her to the ground and left to investigate. Jocelyn wanted to cry so badly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mage and Mikoto walk hand and hand to a nice and quiet spot. That's when she started to cry. She quickly went to the inn to wash up so no one would think she was crying. She left the inn and went to the item shop that was acrossed from the inn. After a few minutes passed Mage came in the shop. He saw Jocelyn and told her to go to the inn. She snapped out her thoughts and went to bed. They have no idea what's going to hit them. So the most rest the better.

After Marcus left Jocelyn he went to look for transportation. He found an airship that was going to Alexandria. All he had to do was turn the ship around before it arrived at Alexandria. He was thinking about everything he said to Jocelyn. The only thing he knew she regretted was asking if he liked Mikoto. It was true that he did like Mikoto, that was the only reason he asked her if she like Mage. He just never thought it was true that she did. He kinda felt sorry for beginning so harsh. He came back from where ever he was to find Mage standing there, looking like a lost puppy.

"Mage what are you doing here?" Marcus asked his fellow thief.

"Looking for your dumbass self." Mage said to him. By the look on his face he knew that Mage knew what was up.

"What did Jocelyn say to you?" Marcus asked him.

"She didn't have to say a word. I can tell it in her eyes and I saw you guys fighting when i was walking with Mikoto." Mage told him.

"What were you doing with Mikoto?" Marcus asked.

"We went on a date. So why did you break up with her?" Mage asked

"Reasons that I can't tell you." Marcus said.

"If you don't tell me, Jocelyn will." Mage told him.

"Go ahead, she won't say a word." Marcus said.

"Alright." Mage said.

"Was that the only reason you came looking for me." Marcus said.

"No, I came looking for you because Lana and Vi both got kidnapped." Mage explained.

"Then where is Mikoto and Jocelyn?" Marcus asked.

"I told them to go to the Inn and wait. They're probably resting right now. Lets hurry up until they get too lazy to get out of bed." Mage said. The both of them came to the Inn and checked to see if the Innkeeper was awake. He was still sleeping on the job. It seemed like he was having a good dream because, he was laughing in his sleep. They went to the room and saw Jocelyn and Mikoto sleeping. Mage walked over to where Mikoto was sleeping. He pushed back the hair that was covering her face. Jocelyn was the first one to wake up. She looked around and saw Mage and Marcus standing over Mikoto.

"I wouldn't want to be to close to her. Remember what happened the last two times." Jocelyn told Mage. Mikoto finally got up to see Mage parting the hair from her face.

"You guys are finally here. I was getting tried for waiting for your ass to get here." Mikoto said, "Well now that you guys know whats happening, lets split into two groups. It will be Mage and-" Mikoto was cut off by Marcus.

"Mage and Jocelyn and Me and you, that'll be our groups." Marcus said.

"If that's fine with everyone then lets go." Mikoto said. They got into their groups and left. 'Finding you is going to be hard work.' Mikoto thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 9

The truth may be a little shocking

Mikoto and Marcus looked outside the village for any signs of a secret escapepod or something. They walked into the a house that was connected to the Mayors house. The Mayor kicked them out everytime they went in.

"Now what are we supposed to do? We can't get inside to the underground thingy mic bob." Mikoto said.

"Thingy mic-bob?" Marcus said.

"What you act like you never said that before." Mikoto told him. Marcus just stayed silent.

"So what happened between you and Joce this morning? I saw you guys fighting and then you ran off leaving her behind." Mikoto told him, "Is there something wrong with you guys or you just don't want to talk about it?" Mikoto asked.

"I would really love to talk about it but… we have to find Lana and Vi first." Marcus told her. The truth was he didn't know how to tell her that the reason they had that fight was because of her. She was clearly in like with Mage and Mage felt the same for her. He didn't want to betray him like that. He didn't want to take Mikoto away from Mage. He was his closest thing he ever had for a friend. He didn't want to betray him by taking his girl.

"Very well then," Mikoto said with her royal tone, "when we find Lana and Vi, then you will tell me everything that happened between you and Jocelyn." Then that's when they found Mage and Jocelyn, kissing.

Mage and Jocelyn walked around until they found a hatch that would lead to the underground. The only problem was that a guard would always kick them out when they entered. They had to find another way down before it was too late. That's when Mage decided to break the silence.

"So why did you and Marcus fight, and don't tell me 'we didn't fight' because I saw what happened." Mage told her.

Jocelyn knew she couldn't lie because he saw right through it. So she told him what happened. How he accused her of liking Mage. How she also did the same saying he liked Mikoto. How he was trying to find an excuse to break up with her. All of this made her cry. She couldn't stop and all Mage could do was hold her. She looked up at him and then their lips touched. Then it seemed like they were in their own world. But what they didn't know was that two other people was there watching them.

Sorry this chapter was short but I was not that created with this chapter so I hope you like it. Remember to review like and tell all your friends about this.


	10. Chapter 10

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 10

I can explain

Mikoto couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to go up to them and tell Jocelyn to back off. She wanted to run back home and crawl up in her bed. But she had a duty to do. She had to find Lana and Vi before they can move on. All she can do was blurt out a sentence so they can move on.

"Lets just move on and find Lana and Vi before it's too late." Mikoto said they went down the underground thing before they got caught. Until they got to Vi and Lana that's when they all spoke.

"Thank goodness your guys are alright. I was going to have to find an excuse telling Uncle Cid why I don't have you with me." Mikoto said hugging Lana.

"Well we are alright so there is no need to be so worried now. Shall we move on, oh I mean let's go." Lana said fixing her speech.

"Yes, we need to move on. Let us go." Mikoto said.

"Uhhh… do we really have to move on. I think I know what's up ahead." Vi said.

"How do you know what's up ahead?" Marcus asked.

"I thought you guys knew this already. If I got kidnapped and my father did as well then that means… we are all reliving our parents journey." Vi pointed out to them.

"Yeah your right Vi. But when Mom and Dad went on their journey Dad didn't go kissing other girls." Mikoto said. Lana and Vi were confuse to what they were talking about.

Lana decided to ask so she can learn what they were talking about, "What are you speaking about. What happened while we were gone." nobody answered. Mikoto told her she would tell her after they get out of this place. So all of them checked their weapons and moved on. Nobody said a word until they got to see the lifeless dolls. Vi just stood there shocked and scared to death. Lana went over to comfort him. Jocelyn study them, Marcus and Mage was wondering who was behind this. Mikoto had one clue of did this. She wasn't sure if her hypothesis was true. If possible the late Queen Brane was somehow alive once more then… mention she was behind this and was using Alexandria as her undercover place. The only question was why would she do that to her own daughter. She could get her daughter in serious trouble. Not only her but the whole royal family. The royal family can be thrown in the dungeon for not saying a word about this to anyone or stopping her. Mage heard footsteps so he dragged all five of them to where the mages were being put into a box. The first two people to get stuck in a box was Mikoto and Mage. Then Lana and Marcus and lastly Jocelyn and Vi. They were put into a barile so they can be sent off to Alexandria. A hand touched her thigh and started to move. On the other end she could feel the giant grin printed on the red head face.

"If you know what's best for you, then remove that hand." Mikoto growled at him. The hand removed it self and the grin disappeared. Mikoto started to feel claustrophobic. She tried as much as possible to move around. The barrile moved a bit.

"Uhh Mikoto what do we do now?" A voice came from another box. It was Lana's. She was stuck in a box with Marcus.

"Relax princess we'll get out in no time. All we have to do is move around. Keep moving and then we can get out." Jocelyn explained, who was stuck in a box with Vi. They all shift around. The barrel hit the ground and popped open. They all got out and saw an airship.

"I wonder where this airship is going?" Mage asked.

"It's heading to Lindblum." Marcus said, in his convincing voice.

"Lindblum that's convenient." Mikoto said.

"Miko can you please come here for a second?" Lana asked.

"Sure what seems to be the problem?" Miko asked.

"It's Vi, he doesn't seem to be talking." Lana explained.

Miko turned to face the little black mage and say, "Vi is there something wrong. Are you ok?" the black mage just looked up at her and looked back down to his feet. There was nothing anybody could but get on that airship that was heading to Lindblum.

"Lets get on before it takes off." Mage told the group.

"Look over there. Something coming this way!" Jocelyn shouted. Everyone got into fighting stance except Vi and Lana. It was a black mage except for one thing. It had wings, it was also larger than Vi and any other black mage.

"I have come to clam Lady Gisselle and the Fair Princess Jenna." It told the group.

"Another one of you guys. Man why do you need to two of so badly. Why don't you kidnap another princess." Mikoto told the black mage.

"What are talking about isn't this the first one you have seen?" Jocelyn asked.

"You guys were all knocked out. He said he was the black waltz no.1." Lana explained.

"You defeated Black Waltz no.1. You guys won't defeat me, Black Waltz no.2 so easily." Black Waltz said. They all got into fighting stance. As usual Lana detect it to check if was another summon. She found he was the Summon Odin.

"Lets make this quick because if we don't defeat him fast enough, he will cut us to pieces." Lana told the group.

"Does he have a weakness?" Jocelyn asked.

"No he is heavily guarded. We have to use our strongest spells and attacks." Lana said. The group had Marcus, Mage, and Jocelyn attack. Vi and Mikoto used their spells. Lana healed the group and at the same time attack Black Waltz with some spells. Mikoto finally thought enough was enough and summoned Ifrit. When the Black Waltz saw Ifrit, he turned into his normal self.

"Why are all of you trapped inside some monster?" Mikoto asked.

Odin replayed by saying, "A wise man who had our stones, that once belonged to the young Queen Garnet. Trapped us inside random monsters. Never to be found. The only way out was written in a book, a book that the Fair Princess Jenna had read. With that knowledge, you can obtain all of the summons. But remember some are not for you to use. There must be another summoner like yourself that can summon as well."

"Well there's one person. But I doubt she used her summons in a long time. She probably forgot how to use them." Mikoto said.

"I'll shall cut your opponent into pieces." Odin told the young summoner.

"Wait don't go yet you had not tell me who trapped you." Mikoto said out loud. But it was to late.

Meanwhile… the two old Jesters Zorne and Thorne were watching them defeat him and saw Odin.

"Trouble, are we in." Zorn said.

"We are in trouble." Thorn said.

"Odin, we let slip away. Her hand into." Zorn said.

"We let Odin slip away. Into her hands." Thorn said.

"Let us launch the last one. But with powerful magic." The both of them said.

The group was about ready to get on the ship, but they went back to the inn. Again the innkeeper was asleep. Mage attempt to wake him up. The innkeeper looked up and saw Vi. Mage, once again, thought he was staring at the girls and told him to stop. They rested up and got up and left. Once they got to the airship Everyone got on. Vi was the first to get on, then Lana, then Marcus, then Jocelyn. Jocelyn and Marcus went inside to discuss something. Then Miko got on after refusing because the ship wasn't heading for Lindblum. Mage followed behind and a hand went on rear end. Mikoto let out a little shriek and Mage just pointed out how it was soft. When they were finally on the ship Mage apologized.

"You better say your sorry for kissing Jocelyn as well while you are at it." Mikoto said with her royal tone.

"I can explain she kissed me." Mage told her.

"Then why didn't you back away?" Mikoto asked him. Mage stood silent before he spoke again.

"Because she didn't let me back off. She had a grip on me." Mage explained to her.

"I'm going to go inside. Come talk to me when you come up with a better excuse." Mikoto said she walked inside. Lana and Vi walked inside after her. Right before Lana entered the room she gave him a disapproving look. Then she walked in. Mage was about to enter when Lana came rushing out.

"Quick come inside it's Vi. I don't know what got into him." Lana told. Both of them went inside to find Vi trying to talk to the black mages. Miko called him over but he ignored her. When he finally gave up he came to were all the teens were standing.

"Vi, did you get to talk to any of them." Marcus asked.

"No… it was like they didn't know I was there, trying to talk to them." Vi said. He looked down at his feet. Miko and Lana came forth to comfort him. Marcus and Jocelyn went outside again to talk privately. Mage told the girls to look after him. He went up to the dock to turn the ship around. There was a black mage standing there. He seem to not notice him at all. He took the steering wheel and turned the ship around. Marcus and Jocelyn rushed to dock followed by Mikoto, Lana and, Vi.

"Something coming our way!" Jocelyn shouted, as she ran to where Mage was. It was another Black Waltz. Lana detected it and told them it was the summon Bahamut. His weakness was ice.

"Alright Miko, you take the wheel. Now it's not too late to turn around. You can either go straight onto Lindblum or turn around and go home. Which ever way you go, I'm with you, all the way." Mage told her. He grabbed Lana's hand and ran of to join Vi, Marcus and, Jocelyn. They all got into fighting stance and attacked.

"I see the Princesses bodyguards assemble." The Black Waltz said. Everyone went into battle and attacked. When Lana told them that he was Bahamut she wasn't kidding. The group could tell that he was trying to escape. So Vi stood up and attacked with his blizzard spells. A couple of attacks later, Bahamut turned into his normal self.

"Which one of you are a summoner?" Bahamut asked the group. Everyone pointed to Mikoto. She seemed to not being paying attention. She was trying not to crash the ship.

"Well if I don't go inside her choker soon I will turn back to the Black Waltz." Bahumit said.

"Lana go get Miko and get us to where she wants us to head." Marcus instructed her.

"Alright." Lana replied. She ran to where Miko was and told her to go get the summon.

"Alrighty, head straight for Lindblum." Mikoto told. She hurried out and quickly stood in front of Bahamut.

"I am the Dragon King. I conquer the skies." Bahamut told her. He made an attempt to go into her choker but Miko put her hand in front of the choker she had on.

"What are you doing?" The dragon asked.

"I'm going to let you in, but you have to come back out and explain why you guys are hidden." Miko said.

"Alright, I am the Dragon king. I conquer the skies." Bahamut said and hide.

"Miko go back to the weal Lana is having trouble." Mage told her.

"Bahamut… I must talk to him." Mikoto insteted.

"You can talk to him later." Mage told her.

"Please I cannot talk to him at Lindblum. Everyone will be sacred, if I summon him. I beg of you." Miko pleaded.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh, and I know this will get you more mad at me but… no." Mage told her.

"Fine, then have it your way." Miko said.

"We are about to arrive." Lana told her.

"Lana, I'll take the wheel from here." Miko told her.

"Alrighty." Lana said.

"Thanks you." Miko said.

" Mikoto, I'm so sorry you couldn't talk to Bahamut, but don't worry you can talk to him another day." Mage told her.

"Guys quick turn this ship around. Two jester on a ship are about to crash into us." Jocelyn said.

Mage went to check if she was lying. She wasn't, "Lana quick pull that lever up to max. Miko try to not crash the ship. Keep heading for Lindblum." Mage instructed her.

"Did you say two jesters, Joce?" Miko asked her.

"Yeah, two jesters. One red and one blue." Jocelyn told her.

Mikoto and Lana boh remember the stories about Zorn and Thorn, "Lana you don't think…"

"… it could be…" Lana trailed off.

"… Zorn and Thorn." the both of them said.

"Everyone in here!" Marcus yelled. Everyone crammed themselves into the tiny room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please hold on to something. This is going to be a rough flight." Mikoto told the group. All they could hear was the ship, that Zorn and Thorn were on, blowing. Them escaping, and South Gate dystored.

'Well just great. Uncle Cid is going to have me punished, for destroying South Gate. It took them a year to re-build this, the first time around. Imagine how long it will be to re-build it again.' Mikoto thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 11

Welcome to Lindblum

For the rest of the trip to the castle, no one spoke. It was until they got of and Mikoto wished to speak with the Regrant.

"I am Lady Giselle Alexandrios. I wish to speak with Regrant Cid, please." Mikoto said.

"You are not Lady Giselle. No Princess would arrive in such a poor way to transportation. Also look at the people you are with." The guard said.

"I am the Fair Young Princess Jenna. May we please speak with the Regrant?" Lana asked.

"Not until I see some family culture." The Guard said. Mikoto took of her choker and Lana pulled out her necklace. The guard took a long good look at them. He called his Captain to take a look at them. When he saw the two young ladies he dismissed them.

"Lady Giselle and Princess Jenna, look how lovely young ladies you grown into." The guard said.

"James, charming as always." Mikoto said. Mage quickly went to Mikoto's side. Jocelyn, Marcus, and Vi went to Lana's side.

"Oh is this man your boyfriend?" James asked Mikoto.

Mage was about to say yes, but Mikoto beat him to it, "No he has girlfriend. She is right over there." she pointed to Jocelyn. Mage knew she was still mad after she said that.

"Ohh, well let me take you to the Regrant." James told them. Once they got to the Regrants throne, they couldn't find him. Lana walked up to the throne and saw an oglop.

"Is that an Oglop on Uncle Cid's chair?" Lana asked James.

James was about to answer, but that's when it hit Mikoto.

"I think I know why Uncle Cid is an Oglop." Mikoto said, she walked to the throne and looked very closely.

"Yup this is Uncle Cid. I recognize that mustache from anywhere." Mikoto said. She bowed down to him and Lana did the same.

"Lady Giselle, Young Jenna, welcome to Lindblum." Cid said to the girls. The girls explained to Cid why they were there. Cid told them to get some rest and eat up for Lunch. Mage, Jocelyn, and Marcus all went into town. Mage went because he is just not used to the food in the castle. Marcus went to go check out the hideout. Jocelyn went to get some fresh air and forget about her worries. Mikoto also went into town after lunch, but she wasn't alone. James kept her company while she was in town.

One hour ago…

"James are you sure you don't have any work you gotta do? You know you dot have to come with me. I'm fine on my own." Mikoto told the knight.

"I am off duty right now. Cid gave me the day off. I'm all yours. So were do want to go first?" James told the girl.

"Well… I want to go to the Theater, but…" Mikoto trailed off.

"But what?" James asked.

"But, I don't want to draw too much attention when I have a soldier with me. In heavy armor that makes a 'clank' sound everytime he walks." Mikoto said.

"Good point i'll go change right now." James said, "Here stay in here and I'll come back so we can take that walk." he left her in the guest room and ran off to change. Mikoto walked to the closet. She opened it and saw a note. It was a letter from Eiko to the Regrant. It said,

Dear Father,

"I just want to say I'm sorry for not being like the great Lady Gisselle. I know that I'm not a perfect daughter that you always wanted. So I left my belongings and went home. I beg of you please do not follow me. I will return when I feel like it. I am truly sorry. Goodbye.

Love,

Eiko"

Mikoto felt sorry for the Regrant and wanted to tell she was sorry for his lost. But she couldn't. She put the back into the closet. A maid had came in and gave Mikoto a lovely outfi for her.

"The Regrant told me he would like it if you can wear it when you go into town." the maid told her.

"Thank you." Giselle said with a smile. The maid offered her help. Mikoto gladly accepted the offer. After Mikoto was finish putting on the outfit she looked outstanding. The outfit was a short in the front, long in the back black skirt, with a blue shirt that was the same color as her eyes, black boots. Her hair was fixed and put into a side ponytail. James came into the room and saw Mikoto. He was shocked and happy to see Mikoto in a lovely outfit.

"Shall we go?" James asked.

"Yea let's go." Mikoto then looked at the maid and told her to take the day off.

"If the Regrant asked say I told you to. Thank you again for the outfit." Mikoto told her and they left.

Mikoto and James got on an air cab and went to the theater district. Mikoto saw a group of people standing around in a cricle. James told Miko that we should just come back later. But Mikoto didn't listen. Instead she went to the group of people. She then saw Mage and Marcus in the cricle fighting. James was about to pull Mikoto out but she refused to let it go. She got in between the to boys right before MArcus was about to hit Mage. Instead of hitting Mage he hit Mikoto, and like that Mikoto fell to the ground. She was unconscious from that one punch.


	12. Chapter 12

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 12

Who are you?

Mikoto woke up in her bed. She was still in the same clothes as before. Mikoto tried to remember what happened. She tried but nothing popped up. She couldn't even remember her past. A girl walked in with blonde hair. She was wearing a red oxford shirt, which was tucked in a black skirt. She had on black and white sneakers. Her hair was in a updo. She also had a gold circlet thingy that was above her eyebrows.

"Mikoto are you alright. Mage told me everything that happened. You're brave for trying to get in between a boy fight. Her let me cast Cure on you to get rid of that horrible black eye." the girl told her.

"Thanks. I just have a question." Mikoto told her.

"What is it?" the girl asked.

"Who are you and who is Mage?" Mikoto asked.

"Uhhh. Can you just excuse me for a second I need to do something." the girl told her. Mikoto nodded her head and the girl left.

"Guys we are in big trouble." Lana said as soon as she got out if the room.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well I went in there and she couldn't remember who I was." Lana said.

"How is that possible I didn't hit her that hard." Marcus said.

"I know, I know. I have no idea why she fainted. It was a punch she would have just been knocked down to the floor." Lana said.

"I think I know why she fainted." James said.

"Alright explain." Mage said.

"Before you guys came here, did she faint?" James asked.

"Yea she did. She was singing a song and then bam! She fainted." Mage said.

"Alright did one day did she just fall to the floor, clutching her head in pain?" James asked again.

"Yea." Lana answered his question.

"James…" Mage said.

"Yea. What's up?" James asked.

"The same thing happened to me what does it mean when it happens?" Mage asked.

"It means…" James begone.

"It means that a spell was cast by two other people. Someone with the Ultimate White Magic Power. They can cast any type of white mage spell. So they used the spell, so they can get their life. The person that the spell been cast on gets their old life. Sometimes. Anyway there is a way this can be avoided. You have to do something to stop the spell and keep your life the way it is." Lana explained.

"Then the song was the way they can get her out of Miko's body." Mage said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jocelyn asked.

"What girl in her right mind will go into a guys body or what guy would go into a girls body?" Marcus said.

"Let's go see if she can remember us." Lana said. They walked into the room and saw a girl, about Lana's age. Standing next to Mikoto. The girl had long purple hair. She had wings on the back of her back. Also she had a horn on top of her head. She was wearing a purple polo shirt that was tucked in by a black knee length skirt. She had black ankle boots and white socks. Lana recognized this girl from any wear. It seems like James remembered her too.

An hour ago…

As soon as the girl left, another one came in. She came in through the window. The girl had a horn and wings. She also had long purple hair, which was curly and put into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked.

"I am Princess Eiko. The Princess of Lindblum. I'm here to help you remember who you are and who your friends are." Eiko told her.

"How?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm going to pull out some memories that might help you remember who your friends are." Eiko explain.

"Alrighty." Mikoto said.

"By the way what would you like to be called?" Eiko asked.

"Mikoto, but sometimes people call me Miko." Mikoto said.

"Alright. Let's get to work." Eiko told her. In a matter of seconds, Mikoto remembered everything.

"Eiko, sister of Marcus." Miko said to her.

"Unfortunately, yes." Eiko said.

"Why would you run away from home." Miko asked.

"I didn't, you see. Marcus took me home left me there with no way to get home. He also took mother and turned father into an Oglop. He gave mother to some old ugly hag." Eiko explained. Mikoto was about to say something, but that's when the group came in. It seemed like everyone was in different clothing. Jocelyn was in skinny jeans with cut holes on them. Underneath her jeans she had black leggings. She had a black shirt underneath her purple plaid button down shirt. Mage had a new pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black hoodie. Marcus had cargo shorts (Khaki Color) and a navy blue polo. Vi had a new hat that didn't have any patches on it. Since her refused to change his clothes, because they came from his father, Vivi.

"Princess Eiko. You have returned." James said bowing before her.

"James… it is great too see you again just one question." Eiko said.

"Yes what is it, your majesty?" James asked.

"I recognize Princess Jenna, but how are the others?" Eiko asked.

"Oh, well this is Jocelyn Mejia, Marcus Marquez, Mage Hernandez, and Vi Ornitier. Oh and Princess Jenna likes too be called Lana." James told her.

"Ok, then. I wish to see my Father. Please." Eiko said.

"Of course Princess Eiko." James said.

"James…" Eiko called out for the knight.

"Yes, what is it?" James asked.

"Just call me Eiko. You don't have to say Princess or anything. Alrighty." Eiko told him.

"Alrighty." James said and they left to go see Cid. All Mikoto wanted to do was rest, but she couldn't until she found out why Mage and Marcus were fighting.

"Ok, before we do anything. Why the hell were you guys fighting?!" Mikoto asked, demanding.

"You remembered something. Now let's get you back to bed." Mage said reading to grab her hand. Mikoto pulled it away quickly.

"Do not touch me. I am pissed off at you. If you hadn't notice." Mikoto said.

"I know, but it was one just let it go. I should be pissed off at you, for going out into town without me. Let alone with some guy." Mage told her.

"Maybe, instead of kissing girls, you should care about us once in a while. Since day one of my abdutchin, you let us down time after time. You hurt us, worst of all… you lost all of our trust. We believed in you. We didn't care if we knew since we were kids or for a couple of days. But we trusted you. How could let that slip away? Why would you do something like that? Mage, tell me why would you betrayed me like that? You knew damn well that I like you so much." Mikoto said to him. Mage reached out for her and held her for awhile. Tears were rolling down her face. Mage tilted her head up a little bit and looked into her wet blue eyes. He leaned in until their lips were touching. Mikoto stopped crying. Mikoto didn't want that moment to end but it had. They went to bed, but Mage never left her side. They slept in the same bed. Her held her all night.

"Oh by the way you look beautiful in that dress." Mage told her.

"Thanks, Mage." Mikoto said and they went to sleep.

James, Eiko, and the rest of the group walked their way to Cid's bed room. When the gaurds refused to let the in. Eiko had to introduce herself.

"I am the long lost Princess Garnet. May I please see my father." Eiko said.

"Let me see some family culture." the guard said.

"Alright, then." Eiko took off her hoodie and revealed her wings and horn.

"Princess Eiko, I apologized for not recognized you. Here ente all of you." the guard told them.

"Thank you so much. Why don't you take the day off tomorrow. Tell my father if he ask why you are not here, tell him that I said you can the day off." Eiko told him.

"Thank you m'am." the guard said. The group walked in and saw a tired oglop working on blueprints.

"Father…" Eiko told the oglop. Cid turned around saw Eiko.

"Eiko… is that you?" Cid asked.

"The one and only." Eiko told her.

"Eiko… is your Marcus with you?" Cid asked.

"No, I lost him. When he took me to Madain Sari he just disappeared out of no where. But I think he rebuild Madain Sari. When I went everything was back to how it was before the storm. Also there was people living there. It was like it got restored." Eiko told her.

"The same thing happened at Evil Forest." Lana said.

"Well Eiko it is great to have you back. Just one tiny little question." Cid said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Eiko asked.

"Can you turn me back to normal, please?" Cid asked his daughter.

"I can't I apologize, but I can't. Marcus cast the spell with his magic. Not mine." Eiko told her.

"Oh well then. Let us get some rest." Cid told the group.


	13. Chapter 13

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 13

And the winner is…

Mikoto woke up and saw Mage sleeping soundly. She got up, without waking Mage up. She went to top of the roof. The one that overlooked Lindblum. She was looking at South Gate. She had nothing to do so she sang her mothers song. Some guards checked up on her once in a while. After a while Mage came up to catch her singing a different song. It was the same one from the village of Dail.

"Alone for awhile.

I've been searching through the dark.

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain.

Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.

Our path they did cross, though I cannot say just why.

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till the unfold.

In my dearest memories.

I see you reaching out to me.

Though you're gone.

I still believe that you can call out my name.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.

Adding up the layers of harmony.

And so it goes on and on.

Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on" she stopped right there.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a great voice." Mage said to her.

"Thanks. So how did you get up here?" Mikoto asked.

"Come on Miko, I do this for a living." Mage told her.

"So you stole a knights uniform and got up here." Mikoto told him.

"Yea that's about right. So why are you up here?" Mage asked.

"Well… I had to get some fresh air. So, I came up here." Miko explained.

"Oh, so I have a question." Mage said.

"Ok, what is it?" Miko asked the thief.

"If I win the Festival of Hunt, then you and me go on one date." Mage told her.

"Alright then. But it's going to be tricky, I'm entering as well." Mikoto said.

"Alright, so if I win we go on a date. If you win…" Mage said.

"…You'll let me continue our journey together. Basically I will come with wherever you go." Mikoto said.

"Alright it's a deal." Mage reached out his hand and Miko grabbed. The shook on it. Mage told Miko if she wanted to into town, since she didn't see much last time. They got on an air cab and went to the Theater District.

"This were Tantalus hangout is located. Also where we perform plays." Mage told her.

"So this is the place where my father grew up in." Mikoto said.

"You never seen the hide out before?" Mage asked, a little shocked.

"Actually, no I've never seen it before." Mikoto told him.

"Well, this what it looks like. Come on, let's go inside." Mage took her hand and they went into the hideout. There was two small little children in there.

"Mage! You're back!" The two little kids said at the same time.

"Did you two take care of the hideout like we told you to?" Mage asked.

"Yeah. What about you? Did the kidnapping go like you planned it to be?" the little girl said.

"Yeah was Cid happy with your work?" the boy asked.

"Mage what are they talking about?" Mikoto asked.

"Wow! She is way more prettier then I thought she would be." the little girl said.

"Mikoto I can explain." Mage began.

"Why did Cid want to kidnap me?" Mikoto asked.

"Uh-oh she doesn't know." the little girl said.

"Should we tell her?" the little boy asked.

"Tell me what?" Mikoto asked.

"Queen Branhe's back. She is alive and well. Also Prince Marcus is helping her and Kuja is alive as well." the little girl said.

"You two should leave. Now! And when Blank comes back I'll make sure you guys get whopping." Mage told them. The two kids ran from where they were, crying.

"Mage… tell me that those two kids were lying about Grandma." Mikoto said.

"The black mages we saw. The black waltz we fought. They are all made from the mist that covers this Continent. They are all restored because of the Crystals." Mage told her.

"What Crystals?" Mikoto asked.

"The one you and your Mother and Father earned in Dissidia." Mage explained.

"Take me back to the castle right now." Miko demanded.

"We are not going back now. You need to cool down." Mage told her.

"Mage, this is an order take me back to the castle right this moment." Mikoto told him.

"I'm sorry Miko, I'm not taking you back." Mage said.

"Very well then. I am going back to Castle now. I do not need your helping getting back there. So good day to you sir." Mikoto said and stormed off.

"This is bad. This is so bad. I have to get there before she does. " Mage ran as fast as he can. He knocked down Mikoto to make her go slower. He got on the cab and flew to the Castle. He raced to the throne.

"Cid she knows!" Mage yelled.

"Wait how?" Cid asked.

"Two little kids I know. Told her everything." Mage told him.

"Oh dear. Is she mad?" Cid asked.

"She is pissed off and she's on her way here now." Mage told him. At that second Mikoto entered the room.

"Uncle Cid is that the only reason you kidnapped me." Mikoto asked.

"I made a promise to Zidane once you and Jenna were born. If anything bad were to happen I would get both of you out of that Castle. So, Zidane knew what was going on, but your mother didn't know. I called Zidane and he told me to kidnap the both of you." Cid told her.

"That doesn't explain why we were attacked on our way out of town." Mikoto said.

"Many people think it was your parents, but they had no idea what was going on. I have a theory that it was probably Branhe and Marcus." Cid said.

"What is Marcus after?" Mikoto said.

"Well we are about to start the festival hunt. Are you entering, Mage?" Cid asked the thief.

"Yes and Mikoto as well." Mage said.

"Mikoto? Who is Mikoto?" Cid asked.

"That's what they call me so I won't be recognized." Miko said.

"Alright, let go." Cid told them. They went into the guest room and saw a rat girl.

"Max, you've made it." Mage said.

"Is this the missing Princess of-" Mikoto said.

"Lady Giselle how are you?" Max said.

"Good, are you also participating as well?" Miko asked.

"Yes, i'm think I am a little better than the last time we fought." Max said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Mikoto said.

"Alright do we have everyone who is going to fight here?" the guard said.

"Yes everyone is here." Cid said.

"Alright then. Jocelyn, Marcus, Mage, Max, Mikoto, and James." the gaurd said.

"Here." they all said.

"Alright what would you want for your prize?" the guard asked.

"Gil all the way." Mage said.

"A couple of cards." Jocelyn said.

"Two free passes to Treno." Marcus said.

"An add-on." Max said.

"Some new clothes." James said.

"And what about you miss?" the guard asked.

"I would like two new daggers, please." Mikoto said.

"Alright you guys will start at different areas. As soon as you get there you will begin. Jocelyn and James will be at the Business District. Mage and Max at Industrial District. Mikoto and Marcus at the Theater District." the guard said. On the way there, Marcus and Mikoto checked their weapons and armor.

"I never had the chance to ask you. What's James story?" Marcus asked.

"He's an orphan. His parents died at a very young age. Cid took care of him ever since. James felt like he owed Cid big time. So he became a spy for him. The only reason he looks like a knight it's because he is spying on one of them. I don't know why. He just said it's classified." Mikoto explained.

"So basically he is like Cid's son." Marcus said.

"Yeah basically." Mikoto said. The air cab suddenly stopped. A voice on the intercom came out.

"Sorry for this delay. The air cab will be up and running soon. So just sit back and relax. Also the hunt will be delayed for this minor repair." the voice said.

"Well keep telling me more." Marcus said, "To pass time."

"Well when Marcus arrived he grew jealous that Cid loved James more than him. So one day he planned to kill him. But that fail. I don't know if you can see it, he has a scar on his forehead. That of course came from Marcus the evil Prince." Mikoto said.

"So did you ever meet Marcus?" asked the thief.

"I was arranged to marry him. As soon as I heard he was going to have me killed and my family and his as well I refused." Mikoto said.

"So you actually wanted to marry him?" Marcus asked.

"No! I hated him. My parents convinced me to. I was in love with someone else." Miko said.

"Was it Mage?" Marcus said.

"Yes, that is why I got mad at him for kissing Jocelyn." Mikoto said.

"I know how you feel. I hadn't told anyone this, but the first day I met Jocelyn… I knew she would be the one. You could say I'm in love with her. That's why I asked her about Mage. To make sure she didn't have doubts. That's why I got mad at he as well. But we sort it out on our way here. When we were on the Cargo ship." Marcus said.

The intercom came on once more,"The hunt will be canceled. It is being pushed back for tomorrow. They didn't bring all the monsters. Also because of the Air cabs. So sorry enjoy your say. Also the cabs will work in an hour. Sorry about that. Good day to all of you." the voice left and Mikoto and Marcus groaned.

"Guess we are stuck here for another hour." Marcus said.

James and Jocelyn were in the Cab on their way to Business District. Then, out of no where, the cab stopped moving. A voice on the Intercom came out saying that the would have a little delay. Also that the hunt will be cancelled for today.

"Oh goody. We're stuck here for awhile." Jocelyn said.

"Lets not think about it." James said.

"I know I'm being rude here but, what's your story?" Jocelyn asked.

"Its alright I don't mind you asking." James told her the whole story.

"Wow… I am totally speechless right now." Jocelyn said.

"Its alright. So what's your story?" James asked.

"Well, I'm the first girl to be a real Tantalus member. I lost my parents at the age of five. On that day I met a boy. That boy was Marcus. He introduced me to Blank and the Tantalus gang. Cid at first offered to take me off Blank's hand. Blank rejected his request. Marcus trained me, so I can be a Tantalus member. I eventually became a member. I've been to allot of places. I then found out how my parents died. Prince Marcus the most Evil Prince of all poisoned them. I don't know why. Ever since I wanted revenge." Jocelyn told him.

"Wow... I am so sorry for your lost." James said to her.

"Its alright." Jocelyn told her. A voice on the intercom came on again and told the that the cabs were all set to go.

Mage and Max got off the Cab. The went to the guest room.

"Max can you check if Mikoto is in the guest room?" Mage asked.

"Alright I'll ask some guards if they seen her." Max said.

"Thanks." Mage said. Max went to ask the guard. When she came back she told Mage that Mikoto hadn't came yet.

"Alright then thanks. I'll just wait for her here." Mage said.

"I'll wait here with you." Max said.

"Thanks." Mage said.

"So are in love with her or anything?" Max asked.

"You could say that. I known her since we were kids. Before Dissidia." Mage told her.

"Oh." was all Max could say.

"So are you ever going back to Bermica?" Mage asked.

"Why should I? I have nothing left there for me." Max said.

"Your parents." Mage said.

"I am going to bed. Good night." Max told him.

"Sorry." Mage said.

"It is alright." Max said.

"Good night." Mage told her. Max went to sleep. That's when Marcus, Jocelyn, Mikoto and, James came.

"Mage. How did you get here before us?" Mikoto asked.

"The cab was closer to the castle then your guys cabs." Mage explained.

"Well we are going to our room. You two have fun." Marcus said and both him and Jocelyn ran off.

"Well good night Lady Mikoto. Sweet dreams." James said and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush a little.

"Um… goodnight James." Mikoto said.

"What was that?" Mage said as soon as James left.

"I don't know but I can assure you I have no feelings for him." Mikoto said to him.

"Alright then shall we." Mage said. The both of them went of to their room.

"I almost forgot. I need to check on Lana." Mikoto said.

"Alright I'll be back in the room." Mage said. Mikoto entered the room that Lana was in. She saw Lana fast asleep. She kissed her forehead goodnight and left. 'Only a couple more days here. Then we can go home. And I promise you and I will live our dreams. And you can live happily ever after with Kyle.' Mikoto thought to herself. She shut the door and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It begins all over again

Everything is in my bio so if you have any questions. I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX OR MELODI FROM 'WHAT DOTH LOVE BE?'. I do own charters that will be nameless. Their names are in my bio just in case you want to know who they are. I only own my characters check my bio if you want to know who they are. Favorite game series in the world. SO ENJOY .

Chapter 14

Is that the Princess of Alexandria fighting?

The group was awake and full of energy the next day. Guessing that they all sleep well, was what everyone thought. No one told anyone what had happened after the went to bed. So they moved on. Ok do guys still remember where you are supposed to go.

"Yes." the fighters said.

"Alright role call." the guard said, "Mage Hernandez."

"Here."

"Marcus Marquez." the guard said.

"Here."

"Jocelyn Mejia." the guard called out.

"Here."

"Max Crescent." the guard said.

"Here."

"Last but not least, Mikoto Tribal." the guard said.

"Right here." Mikoto said.

"Alright get on your cab. The hunt will start as soon as everyone arrives at their location." the guard said. Everyone left to get on their cab and go to their district.

"Oh and Mikoto don't forget about our deal." Mage said to her.

"Prepare to lose." Mikoto said to Mage. Mikoto got on her cab and left. As soon as she got there, her and Marcus split up.

"Good luck." Marcus said to her.

"The same for you." Miko said to him. The went to were they would start. A wistle summoned them to start. All the monster came out. Mikoto fought all of them off, leavin some for Marcus. As soon as she was done she left went to the Besniss District. Their she saw a group of people cheering on the players. When that group of people saw her they gasped.

"Is that Lady Giselle, the Princess of Alexandria fighting?" one of them said.

"Yes it is. Her parents must be here too." another said.

"The lovely Jenna as well should be here. I doubt Jenna is fighting. She is too high class for that." another said. They kept speaking about that, and then they were cheering for Mikoto. She finished off monsters, left and right. She found the big prize. Max and James came to her aid.

"Alright you guys can help, but I get the points." Mikoto said. They agreed and fought. After awhile Mage came in to help. Then Jocelyn and Marcus came to help. By the time they finished the monster, the hunt was about to end.

"30 more seconds to go." Mage said.

"Lets stay here." Mikoto said.

"The winner for this years annual Festival of Hunt goes to…" the announcer sounded like was opening a letter,"Mikoto Tribal. For 185 points. Congrats to you Young lady. Please report to the Castle for your reward."

"Well you hears the man let's go. Oh and Mage remember our deal." Mikoto said.

"A deal is a deal. Giselle Alexandrios," Mage got down on one knee and continued, "or Mikoto Tribal. Accompany me and let's see the world together." Mage told her.

"I would love to. But this means I will stay by your side till the end." Mikoto said.

"I'm fine with that." Mage said. He grabbed her hand and they got on a Cab. When they arrived, they headed straight for Cid's thorne.

"Congratulations Mikoto. You are the new champion of this years hunt." Cid said. One of the guards presented her with her prize.

"As you requested two new daggers." the guard said. He handed her the new dagger and took her old ones. There was a little shirek. It came from Lana. It looked like it was a Bermican soldier. He was all beat up and seemed to be blind. Lana went to his side and casted cure. The soldier was better now, he was able to speak. Unfortunately he was still blind.

"Regrant… sire… please send help for Bermica. The place was under attacked. Please help us." the soldier fell to the floor. The guards took him to a medic room to take care of him.

"Who attacked Bermica?" Max asked.

"You don't think it was Marcus and Brane?" Mikoto asked

"Probably, but it doesn't matter right now. We need to go to Bermica and help out." Mage said.

"Your right." Jocelyn said.

"Then let us go." Lana said.

"Hold on one second. You're not going. It's too dangerous, you can get killed." Mikoto said.

"Ok then we'll just stay here and they go to Bermica." Lana said.

"No you're staying, I'm going. I made a deal with Mage, that we'll continue our journey together." Mikoto said.

"A deal is a deal." Eiko said.

"Beside we are going to Treno." Jocelyn said to Lana.

"Why?" Lana asked.

"To get some super-soft. After we get that at Treno, we're heading to Evil Forest." Jocelyn said.

"Really." Lana said, all happy.

"Yes, really." Jocelyn said.

"So the groups are going to be me, Mage, Vi, and James and Lana, Marcus, Jocelyn, and Eiko." Mikoto said.

"Wait since when am I in this?" Eiko asked.

"You and Marcus are going to be back up if anything happens." Mikoto said.

"Ok then." Eiko said.

"Let us have dinner before you guys go." Cid said.

"Alright." they all said. They went to the dinner room. The sat down. Mikoto sat next to Mage. James sat on the other side of Mikoto. Marcus sat next to Jocelyn. Across from Jocelyn was Lana and Vi.

"This looks good Uncle Cid." Mikoto said.

"All thanks to our chief, Quina." Cid said.

"Quina!" Mikoto said.

"Mag I wouldn't come out if I were you." Eiko said.

"I hear name." Quina said.

"I thought you were at Alexandria." Mikoto said.

"I found ship. I got on ship and when ship crashed I walk all here. So now I cook for Regrant." Quina said.

"Alright let's just eat." Mage said.

"Quina come take a seat. You can have some to." Cid said.

"Thanks." Quina said. They all started to eat. In a few minutes Vi feel sleepy and then fell to sleep. The rest of the group soon fell asleep except for Lana, Marcus, Jocelyn, and Eiko.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked.

"I kind of put sleeping weed in their plates." Lana said.

"Why?" Eiko asked.

"Because as soon as they left, Cid would let you guys go to Evil Forest and keep me here." Lana explained.

"Ok, then let's go." Marcus said.

"Alright," Lana walked to where Mikoto was laying, "I am so sorry." and they left.

'Lana… why?' Mikoto thought.


End file.
